merlins return
by selftaughtidiot
Summary: a powerful independant from start harry
1. I'm back

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or any of the characters it is the property of j.k. Rowling Warner bros and other people she sold the rights to

**merlins back**

young Harry Potter was sitting in the little tower on the small island just off the coast of Plymouth awaiting his birthday like every other year but this year was different this was the year

things would change. as the watch struck midnight harry said happy birthday to himself grimly.

'Boom! BOOM! BANG!' the large door fell from its hinges letting in the rain and wind from the terrible storm in the doorways shadow stood a large man as he strode inside the lightning lit

up his face and then he spoke in a deep voice "sorry about that the bloody door wouldn't open" he then said as afterthought "hello Harry happy birthday" with a clear smile on his face

Hagrid explained about Hogwarts his parents death and magic Hagrid was so angry at the Dursley's not telling him the truth he'd given Dudley a pigs tail he told Harry tomorrow they'd

head towards Diagon alley and get his school equipment for him tomorrow morning.

Harry outwardly looked shocked and jubilant at finding out about all this but inwardly was smirking in such a way that it would make the Devil himself leery

Harry remembered from when he turned seven ....

today while running away from Dudley and his gang in the schoolyard he'd somehow ended up on the school roof and didn't know how it was one of those things that sometimes

happened around him like turning an angry teachers wig blue his Aunt had to collect him from school she berated him about his freakish things! when Vernon got home he shouted ten

times louder and asked him to explain himself Harry had foolishly answered.

"i don't know what happened it was just like Magic" Magic a word not even Dudley was aloud to use in the Dursley household his Uncle shouted loudly as his face went purple

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!" and slammed him head first into the kitchen wall as unconciousness was about to claim him he was shoved in his cupboard under the stairs

Harry's soul floated in a void of pure white no body, sound, smell, or touch he felt free and content like this place was just right.

as he was about to die something told him it was hard to describe in simple words more like intent that it wasn't time but by Harry accepting his death and coming to this place his spirit

touched another like his and fused as he woke knowledge of other places and hidden truths came to him and memories perfectly recalled from birth including the night his parents died

and he was placed with the Dursley's and Albus bloody Dumbledore he cried deeply in his cupboard under the stairs sadness for his parents and joy at the fact he wasn't a freak as his

relatives told him he remebered who he was once and from then on things were going to change he wasn't going to put up with it he said two words with venom in his voice

"Merlin's back!"


	2. diagon alley

disclaimer i do not own harry potter it owned by j.k. Rowling and Warner bros.

as Harry and Hagrid headed out towards the boat and Diagon alley the runic constructs similar to

solid holograms of the Dursleys disappeared a truly genius idea of his the last time he used them

he created Camelots Knights of the round table and Arthur as his alter ego in the muggle world

no one else knew how to do it after all no one gave the best secrets away.

In reality the Dursleys had been sent away and compelled to do various things three years ago

but it's all about making sure your underestimated Petunia gossip and snob that she was now

lived in an isolated Monastery didn't own any possessions and took a lifetime oath of silence she

worked in gardens mostly.

Vernon now was a socially inept sewage worker who donated most of his paycheck to charities.

Dudley was still young and was taught by his parents actions to act like he did so harry just totally

obliviated him and left him in an orphanage in Australia.

he even got revenge on Marge by using an ancient and rare curse to lock her as breeding dog

after all every Legend has its grain of truth he sold her for quite a bit a money she actually looked

better as a dog not that was hard with her looks.

after heading up the Thames river straight into central London they headed to the Leaky Cauldron a run down pub that could only be seen by muggles if it was pointed out to them and also the portal into magical London before going through Hagrid casually mentioned Harry to the barman Tom in an obvious bragging manner who blurted out "oh my goodness its Harry Potter just loud enough to get the whole bars attention that lead to a frenzy of activity to shake Harry's hand several times over Hagrid then introduced Harry to professor Quirrel the defence against the dark arts teacher he stuttered so much that harry wondered if the man took the wizarding drug billy-wig dust which when overdosed caused the person to be jittery.

after stopping off at Gringotts for some money from his vault and a mysterious package from vault 713 for Dumbledore they got most of the equipment on the list and then when it was time to go get his wand he sent a strong compulsion charm at Hagrid so that he headed to the pub thinking it'd help with his queasiness from the carts 'Ollivanders this was the thing he'd been waiting for all day' his wand wand-less magic although powerful was never as good as using a focus of some kind

"Ahh Mr Potter I was wondering when i'd see you here?"

before Olivander could get to his usual spiel about his parent's wands harry said two words "Redux Arcana" a phrase used by those souls who sometimes reappeared it was rare but happened only the most powerful could return he was the first to do so in three hundred years and they never revealed themselves to any but the Ollivanders a family sworn to secrecy and neutrality instantly Ollivander lost his joviality and become sombre many of the old souls were from a time when to act overly familiar to a stranger could be taken as a deadly insult saying you decided they were beneath you and so did not require your permission to use their first name or such

"please swear as such sir" said Ollivander in a formal tone with his wand in hand

"I Harry James Potter do hereby swear upon my Life, Magic and Soul I have the full knowledge and Soul of Emrys Merlin" an orange glow surrounded harry before turning grey then fading

this shocked even Ollivander many of his family hoped to come face to face with and Elder soul but to meet Merlin here was the man said to have created apparition the man who once held the title of King of the British Isles Magical and Muggle the man who single handedly closed the doors of 'Den Haur' stopping the summoning of Demon's and Devils forevermore and a hundred thousand other impossible things

quickly he went to the back of his store and came back levitating a large cast iron rune sealed trunk with a magical signature identity lock one of many pieces of lost magic Harry pressed his finger on to the circle on top the chest opened inside was a bronze Staff topped with a large Topaz he lifted the staff and it disappeared then brought out a wand of holly wood 10 inches long with a Dragons blood and Mithril core he gave it a wave letting out a rainbow torrent of colours he then closed the lid of the trunk and shrunk and feather-lighted it into his pocket gave his thanks and left leaving an awed Ollivander pitying he couldn't shout this knowledge to the streets in joy

he met up with Hagrid in the street just coming to get him he had decided to give Harry his first present a snowy white post Owl he decided to name her Morgana in honour of his old friend turned enemy although told Hagrid it was just a name he'd heard in muggle Legend they finished the shopping trip and Harry was soon on the train back to little whinging that month was the longest in either lives memory it would be good to get back to magical society it was so boring in the muggle one.


End file.
